Kurayami no Koishii
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: AU. When Yuugi first puts together the puzzle, he wishes for the perfect love. The trouble is, a man as great as that can't possibly exist, can he? Warning: shonen ai YuumiY&Y, and others... CHPT 6 UP
1. Yami

                Konnichiwa, minna! We saw a special on Scifi a few days ago, and dreamt this up that night bc/of it... Those of you who watched Scifi from 5-7 P.M. the first Sunday of Winter vacation will understand this a lot better, or those who read about supernatural mythology and such.... Shikashi, it won't matter if you don't do either... Well, enjoy!

                                                                                                                                ~ Ko-chan to Ya-chan

Disclaimer: We dun own any of the series' mentioned. We did not invent Succubus or Incubus either... We now know what a Succubus Knight really is, though! All we own is this ficcy.... Kapiesh?

Warning: Shounen ai galore Yumi- gotta love it, slightly racy/limey since it's a semi-yaoi as opposed to just shounen ai fluff, encounters with the supernatural, AU, and try not to freak out some of the supernatural beings are actually real... Succubus and Incubus are... a whole bunch of peeps have them... Arigato.

Dedication: To Kuriyamimizu. Hyaku onegai w/your Yumi/Kaogi ficcy... It's totemo kakkoii!! ^-^ We decided to try actual yaoi, just for you, but there won't be any lemons.... Too young to even THINK about those.... Gomen. ^-^' Still, we hope you enjoy!

****

**Kurayami no Koishii: Hajimete**

**Shadow Lover: The Beginning**

Yuugi:

          I lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling through half-closed eyes, watching the shadows dance to an unheard symphony. They usually helped me sleep, but this time, even they weren't helping. You see, I'd finally finished the golden puzzle I'd been working on for almost 6 years now, and had made a wish on it as the box had told me to. 

          Now that I think about it, my wish was childish and whimsical; a pipe dream that would never come true. I'd wished for someone to love me, to cherish me; someone with pure intentions, who would never betray me for someone different and more appealing. I'd wished for the perfect koishii, but in these modern times, I doubt such a person even existed. How could my wish ever be granted if there was nothing to be done about it?

          I sigh, closing my eyes, and drift off into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Somewhere around 2 A.M., I was awakened by a cool touch on my face. No one ever did that, and my eyes snapped open in fear. There, I met face-to-face with someone I had never seen before, but felt a strange connection to. When my eyes gazed upon his shadowy figure, I wasn't the least bit afraid, even when he was a stranger lurking in my bedroom in the middle of the night. 

          It was indeed a he, because the next thing I knew, he took me into his arms and wrapped me in a loving embrace, toying with my hair as he did so. He whispered into my ear, his breath warm upon the pale flesh, and I felt a shiver of pleasure run through me. Who was this guy?

          He kissed my neck softly, making another wave of pleasure wash over me, and pulled away, pressing me back into the covers so I was lying down again. Instead of lying down with me, he stood and turned to leave. Fearful I'd never see him again, I sat back up and reached out for him.

          "Matte! Who are you? Will I ever see you again? Please tell me..." I questioned as loudly as I could without waking my grandpa in the other room.

          He turned, and I could make out some of his features in the pale moonlight that filtered in through the blinds on the window. He was about as tall as I was, with bushy hair and wild bangs of the same colors as mine. His eyes were different, though- a cool, exotic crimson hue; the eyes that smiled at me as he answered my questions.

          "Omae wa Misho Yami, and you will see me again. I am the one you'd wished for, and I will be with you always..." 

          He walked over again, sitting on the edge of my bed and tucking me in, kissing my forehead as he did so. "Now, sleep well, my little koi, and I will see you tomorrow night... But if you ever have the need to call on me, just concentrate on my image, and I'll be there. Oyasumi, boku no koibito..."

          I smiled up at him and whispered, "Oyasumi, Yami-chan..." then rose slightly and kissed him fully on the lips.

          He looked a bit surprised when I pulled away, but returned the smile and stroked my cheek lovingly with a smooth and gentle hand. I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes, and drifted off to sleep once more, my dreams filled with my 'Mysterious Shadow'...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          He came every night after that, and we would sit and talk in each others' arms most of the time for an hour or 2. The times we didn't, we'd just kiss a couple times and fall asleep together, but he always left before Ji-chan came to wake me in the morning. I wonder what he's afraid of...? Ji-chan would approve of him, though we'd have to explain everything about my wish and how he comes to see me every night... 

          Could it be because we look so much alike? Is he afraid Ji-chan would freak out or something? Sure, it'd take him some getting used to, but he'd never split us up over something as trivial as that.... Oh well. If he doesn't think it's a good idea just yet, then I'll stick by him.

          "Yuugi, you'll be late for school!!" my grandpa's voice echoes off the walls and up to my room.

          "Hai~!" I call, and turn my thoughts to the day at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SCHOOL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "Hey- it's Yuugi!" a voice calls and I'm suddenly trapped in Katsuya's infamous headlock.

          "Jounochi-kun~!! I'm glad you're happy to see me, but that doesn't mean you have to choke me to death!!" I cough, and he releases me.

          I decide to play it out just a bit, for laughs, and rub at my neck buckle while gasping for air. My friends crowd around me, and with worried glances and small glares at Katsuya, ask me if I'm alright. As soon as they're all in close enough, I pop my head up, a toothy grin upon my face.

          "Gotcha!" I giggle, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

          "Good one, Yuugi! You almost had me worried there...." Jou-kun stated, and Hiroto snorted.

          "What do you mean? You were terrified you killed him!" he quipped, and the other growled.

          "So were you!" he retorted, and the two were soon engaged in one of their 'friendly brawls'.

          Off to the side, Ryou-kun and I sweatdropped, and I noticed Anzu wasn't trying to break them up for once. I blinked up at her curiously, only to find her deep in thought. I was about to ask what was on her mind, but she beat me to it.

          "Yuugi, how come you played that trick on us? You never did such things before...." she queried, and I blushed faintly.

          "I guess... I'm just in a good mood today..." I replied, and Ryou and she exchanged sly looks.

          "Oh? Is it because you've met someone?" my white-haired friend questioned, and Anzu squealed as I blushed further.

          "KAWAII!!! Our little Yuugi has grown up to be quite the ladies' man, haven't you, Yuugi?" she pinched my cheek as she spoke, just like an ecstatic mother who'd just learned of her son's first crush.

          "N- not really..." I squeaked, I must be as red as a cherry by now! "Y- Yami-chan's the only one I've had these feelings for...."

          By now, Jou-kun and Honda had overheard, and decided to take this time to tease the 'ell out of me.

          "Oh, so her name's Yami, is it? That's kind of unusual..."

          "'Shadow' huh? Must be somethin' in the sack if she's called 'the dark lady'...."

          At that, I must have turned ten times redder. "GUYS!!! REALLY!!! Yami-chan and I have never done anything like _that_!! We're much too young! Besides- Yami-chan's not even-"

          "Whatever you say, Yuugi...." Katsuya smirked, cutting me off as the bell rung for the beginning of class, "Whoops- gotta go! See ya later, Yuugi!"

          "Demo-" I called, but my voice fell on deaf ears.

          I frowned, gazing at where I'd last seen each of them, then turned and plopped down in my seat. I guess I'll just have to talk to them about it at lunch....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End Chapter I**

                Well, you guys were getting on our case about when we would release this to you, so we decided to leave it there until next time. We dunno when that is, probably when we get more cherry kool-aid (reminds us of the watered down food coloring they used to use as blood for scifi and horror flicks.... not that you could tell it was red in black and white.... ^^;;;;) or if it rains during the weekend... Judging by the weather, it's probably a 50-50 shot....

Anyhoo, hope you like it so far, even if it IS a bit confusing.... Ja!

                                                                                                                                                ~ Ko-chan to Ya-chan


	2. Incubus?

                Happy Valentines' day! (even if it's 2 days late and we had no valentine UU; UU;) Ah, well… KFC's much better than lame old candy hearts anyway… XP XP Anyhoo, in "joy" of the seasonal holiday, we bring you the next chappie of Kurayami no Koishii. Ja!

                                                                                                ~ Ko-chan to Ya-chan

**Disclaimer:** We dun own YGO, but we DO own this story, so HANDS OFF! XP XP

**Warnings:** Shonen ai (Yuumi/Y&Y), profane language, the definition of Incubus, and suggestive comments. Oh yeah- a hint of Anzu-bashing too….

**Kurayami no Koishii: Incubus?**

****

~ @ Lunch ~

            Jounochi-kun was the first to greet me at our usual table. Ryou and Honda followed soon after, and Anzu showed up just minutes later. Raising my chopsticks to my lips, I was suddenly interrupted when I noticed they were all staring at me.

            "Na- nani?" I gulped, and Hiroto spoke up.

            "So, Yuugi… Tells us more about this 'Yami-chan' of yours…."

            Katsuya cut in, "Yeah! Is she hot or what?!"

            I blushed, then coughed nervously. "He…."

            THAT got their attention.

            "NANDE?! KIMI NO OKAMA DA NA?!" WHAT?! YOU'RE GAY?! they exclaimed, jumping up out of their seats.

            All eyes turned to them, and the cafeteria went silent. Luckily, no one could make heads or tails of what they'd said, since they'd yelled at different times and blended the words together. They sat back down, sweatdropping, and the lunch room slowly started buzzing with random conversation again.

            "Hai… I think it's just this one person though… I've never liked anyone else…"

            Ryou blinked. "Eh? What do you mean?"

            I sighed, imagining my shadowed love. The feeling was hard to put into words, even if it filled my very soul. Still, I would try to grasp the ephemeral metaphor.

            "He completes me, as if he were my other half. And yet, I've never held interest for any other, be it a boy or a girl…. He's just… different, some how…. I don't really know how to explain it…"

            Some part of my rambling must have gotten through to him, since he grasped my hand, smiling. "I understand completely! You feel he's 'the one', right? You're _soulmates_!"

            Soulmates? Could it really be _that_? "I- I dunno…. I mean, we just met a little while ago… A few weeks, at most…"

            Anzu interrupted, the start of yet another peace, love, and friendship rant… "So? Follow your heart, Yuugi!"

            The others gave me an annoyed look, as if saying 'now see what you made her do?!'. I sweatdropped, clearing my throat to catch Anzu's attention again, then filled them in on the details of how Yami-chan and I met. After I was finished, they all had varying degrees of worry on their faces.

            "Yuugi, how do you know this guy isn't one of those crazy stalkers who woo their prey and kill 'em afterwards?" Well, Katsuya put that rather bluntly….

            "And how can he look exactly like you? He could be a long lost relative, for all you know!" Hiroto and the incest topic….

            "Are you sure you just aren't having warped recurring dreams?" And there's Anzu with the last possible option, give the girl a prize!

            I was about to say that I'd thought of all that already, when Ryou intervened and remembered the puzzle factor in the love equation. Sugoi- someone actually thought of that… His explanation for Yami's appearance _was_ a bit unnerving, though… To say the least…

            He pulled out an old-looking leather-bound book, flipping through the yellowed pages in search of something. It seemed to be a dictionary of legendary and mythological creatures, but why would Yami have anything to do with that?

            "Aiya! Found it!" he exclaimed, pointing to a line of extremely small print. "Incubus: a spirit or demon thought in medieval times to lie on sleeping persons, esp. on women for the purpose of sexual intercourse; see also SUCCUBUS….."

            He snapped the book shut, locking eyes with me. "Are you sure your 'shadow lover' isn't one of them?"

            Jou-kun frowned, raising an eyebrow. "So Yami could just be a really horny demon?"

            I blushed, then glared at them. How dare they say such things about him! "He couldn't be! We haven't done anything like that at all! Besides…" a small smirk came to my face, thinking of the one solid bit of evidence I had. "Neither of us are from the area that Incubus are supposedly from. Yami's Egyptian…."

            The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. I rose from my seat, tossing what was left of my bento, and turned to leave. No sense waiting for my 'friends'… I was mad enough at them for accusing Yami of being such horrible things… Unfortunately, Ryou ran up, catching my shirt sleeve so I couldn't brush him off.

            "What do _you_ want?" I inquired, giving him my best glare.

            His features softened, and he let me go. "Just- be careful, okei? None of us want you to get hurt…"

            "I won't be, but I'll keep your advice in mind…" I stated calmly, then continued on to class.

            But I couldn't help wondering… Could he be right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Blah, more shortness…. @@;

Y: I can't believe you seriously looked up 'incubus' in the dictionary…

K: And I still can't believe it was actually there…. ^^;;

Y: *rolls eyes* Anyway, there's the next chappie… GTJ- we need to do our f-ing math and should get crackin' on our new original manga… Still dun have a title yet…. --;;

Dai: WHY THE F^&% AM I AETE'S _IMAGINARY FRIEND_?!

Aete: AND WHY THE HELL DID I WAKE UP 8 YEARS LATER TO FIND HIM GROWN UP IN MY BED NEXT TO ME?!

K/Y: ^^; ^^; It was funny? As for the imaginary friend thing, we thought it was cute… besides, it was 5 in the frickin' morning…..

D/A: *glare menacingly* You'd BETTER make the story line get a helluva lot better as it goes on….

K/Y: ^^; ^^; We will! We will! Shut up already!!

Dai: Hn… Anyway, review so they don't go all angsty and kill us off or something… I've already been sucked into a portal of shadow, and I _really_ dun feel like doing it again….

Y: *mutters* Whiny bastard….

Dai: I heard that…. *glares daggers at Ya-chan*

Y: Aw, narou! *starts running as Dai chases after to go pummel her for her comment*


	3. Uncertainties

K: Damn my fricking inability to focus…. --;

Y: Let's see- first you started chapter 5 of Odorokasu, then chapter 12 of Machigai, after that was chapter 3 of "These Inside Feelings", then you promised Genji you'd write the 3rd chapter of Hantai no Uta soon…. And now…..

K: *rolls eyes* Shut up, Ya-chan. I was flipping through some old data, trying to decide what to write, and the random ettchi jokes Hiroto and Katsuya made in this fic made me smile and start laughing my ass off…. *thinks for a sec* Then again, it COULD just be the chocolate bar talking….. ^^;

Y: Not to mention the 2 Ruby Red Squirts _and_ a Coca-Cola…. *eye twitches*

K: Heh heh…. ^^;

**Disclaimer:** *singing to "Off the Chain" from Beyblade 2002*

Dun own it!

I'm sitting here, writin' yo-

Dun own it!

Lettin' my imagination flow-

Dun own it!

No matter how far I go-

Dun own it!

Dun own it!

**Dedications:** To the 20 peeps who've been waiting in earnest for this chapter…. ^^; Gomen it took so long! *cowers behind her desk* Dun kick my ass, Genji, Tsurugi, and Kura!!

**Warnings:** Ano sa… I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, since 1) too much sugar coursing through my system at the moment, and 2) I just felt like writing this and dun even have a rough sketch of what's supposed to happen…. Or was _supposed_ to happen, back when I was still planning it out… ; (Curse my Ra-awful memory! ; [another thing you're probably better in, Genji… ^^;])

**Names:** Well, I found a site w/some fanart that had Yami B and yami M's Egyptian names on them, so I decided to use them for this story, instead of the last names of their hikaris. Here's a quick guide:

Ahmose = Yami Mariku

Nahkti = Yami Bakura

As for everyone else, they're pretty much the same… ^^; It might take some getting used to, but I think I might use the same names for the other yamis in the future so as not to confuse them with each other… If I can remember how to spell them, that is… ;

Kurayami no Koishii: Uncertainties 

(Yuugi)

I bit my lip, watching the hands of my Taimu Majishan clock tick the seconds away. Normally, I would've been fast asleep by now- falling into the sweet embrace of my beloved and letting his warmth lull me into that welcomed bliss that only dreams are woven of. But not tonight. Tonight…. It had been different, and I find myself in a state of restlessness.

Tonight, Yami had come, like always… He'd held me, kissed me… He had whispered sweet nothings in my ear, just as he always does. Nothing about him had changed…. It was I who was to blame for my own malaise. Ryou's words had reached deeper than I had thought; the cold, dispassionate claws of dark foreboding curling themselves around my heart.

What if he was right about all this? What if Yami wasn't what he said he was? What if I'm just a toy to him? Some lovely porcelain doll to make his own, only to break it in the end? What if…. What if he really _was_ an incubus?

But… Yami wouldn't do that to me, would he? He's never touched me in a way that seemed sinful…. His eyes have never held lust or deceit within them- only an undying love. He's never been the least bit forceful, and he even left when he felt I needed to be alone for a while…

No- Yami could never be so foul a creature. Even if…. Even if he may not truly be human. He's not a demon. Not the Yami _I_ know…

/He's not… I just know it…./ Those words echoing in my mind, I let my faith in him wash away the distressing thoughts; a dreamless sleep overtaking me at last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Yami)

I watched silently as my sweet angel found peace, bringing order to what could only be the most chaotic of thoughts. A small smile crept onto his face, the silvery moonlight cascading over his slumbering figure, and I swore I could almost see a halo floating over his head. Seeing him like this filled me with an emotion I couldn't place- something that made me feel warm, even in this never-ending realm of icy shadow. Yet, it made me wonder- how could his simple image within the rippling black mirror affect me so?

"You're beginning to enjoy this, aren't you?"

I turned, trying to hide my surprise at the other's sudden arrival, and made sure my face held as little expression as possible. "I have absolutely no idea what you're getting at, Ahmose… It's just business, as usual."

Sharp, orchid eyes narrowed, and a shock of Amarillo hair glinted from out of the darkness. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, you haughty, wise-ass bastard… Just remember- we must always leave them… in the end. It's the way the elders wanted…"

A low growl escaped my throat, though I have no idea why. I felt as if I had to protect this boy- Yuugi…. "Yeah? Well, the elders can kiss my sexy demon ass, for all I care…"

The blonde Egyptian snorted, turning around with a rustling of his maroon, bat-like wings. "That attitude will get you in deep shit some day, pharaoh… If I were you, I'd learn to hold my tongue…"

He moved as if to leave, but stopped mid-stride and called out one last warning, "Don't fall for him, pharaoh- nothing good will come of it."

"And what of you? If my memory serves me, you act much the way you accuse me of doing…. Focusing on that mortal, Malik…" I countered, and in the silence, I could hear him stiffen; his wings cutting the air in a way they could only when having gone rigid.

If any response was on the tip of his tongue, he bit it back and stalked off, leaving me to my solitude once more. I returned to keeping my silent vigil over Yuugi, admiring his beauty. After a split-second, my own thoughts caught up with me, and I chuckled despite myself.

"A vigil? As if an incubus could be so kind and holy…"

Somewhere deep inside, I felt as if a part of me had shattered….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Aw! Poor Yami! ;~;

Y: The things that sugar and rock music produce in the dead of night…. --;

K: Heh heh… ^__^ 'Ahmose' is so fricking cool! It sure sounds a helluva lot better than 'Mariku'… Plus, no one will get confused between he and his hikari! ^__^

Y: *raises eyebrow* And when exactly did you plan on bringing Nahkti into this? Hmmm?!

K: ^^; Erm… When the plot thickens a bit more?

Nahkti: --; What plot? It's pure, random, shonen ai incubusness!

Malik: *pokes him* I dun think that's a word, baka.

Nahkti: *eye twitches, and he pouts* Well they can kiss my oni ass! _I_ say 'incubusness' is a word, and if I say so, that means it IS, Radammit!

Malik: --; Donna ni demo da na… ('whatever') *rolls eyes as Ryou's yami goes O_o?* Ne- kheper ger, Nahkti… Just- kheper ger… ('be silent' in ancient Egyptian)


	4. Taking Chances

K: Yeah yeah, I know I should probably work on some other stuff, and believe me- I'm TRYING to, but I just have no inspiration for them. This was the only one that popped into my head this morning, so here I am! Hey- at least I'm still updating something, ne? Well, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** *singing to "Here With Me" by Michelle Branch*

I know that I dun own this stuff

I died just a little

And I feel that I just can't move on-

I believe that I

Would cry just a little

Just to have the chance to write this, please…

**Dedications:** To:

- DigiDreamerLiss (Glad you like the originality! ^_^ I just didn't want to do the whole 'angel and devil' concept again… Everyone does that, and it just gets so damn OLD after a while…. ;)

- Dynasty San (Well, that's what they call the hikari…. Actually, the hikari's name is 'Malik'… I saw a fanart pic somewhere with this different name for his yami, thus, I use the name 'Ahmose' for Y.M. ^_^)

- SilverLily (O_o; *uncovers her ears from the screaming* SOMEONE'S hyper…. XP Yeah, sugar's the bomb when you can't think of anything to write- after eating a lot of it, EVERYTHING seems like a good idea… ^^; [though sometimes, that's not always a good thing… ; *remembers "Ryou in Reno"* ; Gyaaa~])

- Princess Strawberry (Who said I was discontinuing it? The only one I'm thinking of discontinuing is 'Love of the Shinobi", cuz' I hate the pairings I wrote in there, and I know for a fact I'll probably never update it… ; And yes, I tend to update slow… --; I'm actually updating every weekend, but I have so many stories, I'm always working on others and never get around to finishing the ones I'd already started… UU; It's a bit of a mess, sometimes… Thank Ra that Summer's starting so I'll have time to write….hopefully…)

- Shenya (I updated Mou Hitori last weekend, and I'm trying desperately to write the next chappie to that now…. Along with the 8 or 9 other chappies I've started and need to finish… --; I must admit I've been slacking off recently- reading Mega Tokyo, to be exact…. [Piro-chan's so kawaii! And dun forget the 'Great Largo sensei'! ^_^ Ph34r 743 L337!!] At least this update for KnK is a bit faster than last time, ne? ^^;)

- Genji, and the other members of Kyoto Project (Well, you guys seemed to like this one too, along with Hantai no Uta, so I decided to work on this one… I still can't think of something to fill in the blank spots between the major events of HnU chapter 3, so this is plan B… ^^; I'm still trying, so dun hurt me!! *cowers behind her desk*)

****

**Kurayami no Koishii: Taking Chances**

(Yami)

            I'm not sure what's happening to me. Lately, thoughts of Yuugi have swirled about in my mind, and no matter how much I try to focus on something else, all I can think of is him. Of how his soft, creamy skin makes him seem as if he glows... Of how his full, sweet lips arc in the cutest way when he smiles… How I'd give up everything just to be with him again….

            This isn't normal. No way in HELL, is this normal. I'm not supposed to feel this way… I'm not supposed to fall for my own prey…. That's what's happening, isn't it? I'm falling in love with him…

            Shit. Ahmose was right- the elders are gonna be seriously pissed at me when they find out…

            ….IF they found out…. 

A plan slowly formed in my mind, and I smiled. At least some part of my brain was left for thinking, instead of merely swooning over my angelic charge…. Sure, it's a longshot, and he'd rather fry my ass than help me, but he's the only one I can think of who knows what I'm going through….sort of….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I sighed, mentally prepping myself for what I'm about to do. I heard the all-too-familiar beating of wings, then the sound of someone landing in the shadows. Peering out from behind the pillar that hid me, I confirmed he was the one I'd been looking for. I'm surprised he'd even come to meet me…

            "Pharaoh- I _know_ you're here… Come out and tell me whatever the hell it is you want so I can leave."

            Yep- same damn tomb robber…

            I came out into the open, facing the one who's been my enemy for over a millennia. He scowled at me, probably expecting a fight, but I surprised the both of us when I opened my mouth.

            "Nahkti, I need your help."

            He just stared. "You….. _what_?"

            Why do I have the feeling this is gonna take a while? I sighed again, then repeated myself. He stared blankly and blinked at me for a while, then smirked.

            "Cut the crap, pharaoh. You and I both know that'd never happen- almost had me going there, for a second… You asking for my help? Yeah right…."

            He started laughing, and I couldn't help wondering why the hell I'd ever bothered to try this in the first place. Couldn't he forget our rivalry for just a second, dammit?!

            "Shut up! I'm being serious, you dumbass!" 

Well, that got his attention. He looked me over, scrutinizing me to see if I was, indeed, telling the truth, and after what seemed like an eternity, he gave a curt nod. I inwardly sighed in relief- having that damn tomb robber check me out was downright disturbing…

            "You really mean it, don't you?" he questioned, and I shot him a look that clearly said 'well, no shit, Sherlock'.

            Rolling his eyes, he retorted, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

            "You have experience with this, I don't. Think of it as a chance to be superior to me, since, I assure you, this'll be the only time it happens…."

            He mulled it over for a moment, then smirked again. "Alright, what the hell do you want?"

            Wow- my plan actually worked… I am truly amazed….

            Sucking in a breath, I decided it was now or never….

"I…. I want to know about your chosen other……. I want to know about Ryou."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: *looks over the fic* Well damn, this chapter's short, too… --; Sorry 'bout that…. I like cliffies, and they always pop up in the middle of what I planned to be a long chapter…. UU; *sighs* Oh well, I'm planning on writing up the next chapter right after I post this one, so it shouldn't matter all that much…

Anyhoo, it looks like Nahkti's on the scene… I was gonna make him this psycho guy, (think Kharl from Dragon Knights) but then the whole of Nahkti's relations to Yami would be shot to hell… --; I just figured it wouldn't go down with you guys all too well…. ;

Nahkti: Damn straight! I'm not a fricking psychotic, deranged alchemist!

Kharl: *scowls and tosses a demon egg in Nahkti's direction* ^_^

Nahkti: *raises an eyebrow* What are you smiling at, you fruitcake? *suspicious*

Kharl: ^_^ Oh, nothing… *chuckles lightly as he notices the newly-hatched demon is sneaking up behind Nahkti, ready to pounce*

Nahkti: 'Nothing' my ass! What are you-?! *gets attacked by the demon* Gyaa! *summons shadow monsters to combat the demon, since trying to seal its soul is basically doing jack-shit*

*Monsters and demon start fighting, and Nahkti is chasing Kharl around, trying to strangle him*

K: *sweatdrops* Why does this remind me of Mega Tokyo and the whole 'giant drunken turtle' thing? ^^;


	5. Fallen

K: Well, like I promised, here's chapter 5. I actually got the inspiration to write this from a scene coming up, since I felt like trying a somewhat deeper style of monologue, and besides, I wanted to include the wings. After reading 'Veela Sin' yesterday, I've been itching to do something with wings, cuz' I have this weird feeling my back is weighted down by some myself. Yes, I know that probably makes me seem psycho, but that's just the way I am. If I read about wings for an extended amount of time, I start to feel like I have wings behind me… ; Must be a side-effect from having an overactive imagination… ^^;

Anyway, I should probably just shut up and start the fic, cuz' you're most likely thinking I'm some insane weirdo now that I told you that… --; *sighs* Like any of us were ever sane to begin with…

**Disclaimer:** *singing along to 'Platina' from Cardcaptor Sakura*

I am a dreamer…

Fanfiction power…

I dun own this series

But I still write up these stories

Cuz' I want to

But my dream of owning

Will never be

Takahashi got it first     UU;

**Dedications:**

- Genji and the Kyoto Project

- Merodi no Yami (and Naito)

- SilverLily

- Princess Strawberry

- Klonoa

- Shenya

- DigiDreamerLiss

- I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p (Kurt rules!! *sniffles* Looks like they messed his hair up in X2 though.. UU; [haven't seen it yet, just previews… sad, I know.])

- Silver Dragon (and YES, I mean you- not a different 'Silver Dragon'. Have some confidence, for Ra's sake! ^_~)

Kurayami no Koishii: Fallen 

(Yuugi)

[Dream Sequence]

            Where am I? Why is it so dark? Am I dreaming? I look down at my clothes, finding them to be nothing like my pajamas. 

I was wearing dark, midnight black pants that melted into the shadows, and if I didn't know my bottom half was there, I wouldn't have seen them at all. They felt like they were leather, and as I ran a hand over the side stitching, noticed it was tied up with a ribbon like a shoelace. Staring at my hand made me realize my shirt had changed too- it was now a white, long-sleeved dress shirt; the cuffs wide and bell-shaped. Upon closer inspection, I found there was a pattern cut out of the cuffs- a bunch of silver vines and leaves winding their way up my arm.

            I blinked, wondering the significance of the change, but shrugged it off- dismissing it as an aftereffect of having read all those medieval stories for English class lately. Looking back up, I find myself faced with the same abyss as before. I search back and forth across the endless expanse, hoping to find something, anything…. 

All of a sudden, a chill goes down my spine- something's here. I hold my breath, trying to listen for footfalls or noise of any kind. There- behind me!

            I whip around, but nothing's there. The noise comes again, and this time, I concentrate harder, closing my eyes. What was that? It was a rhythmic beating…. Wings?

            The noise gets louder, and my fear returns. Whatever it is, it's coming toward me… Thump. Thump. Thump………..

            My eyes snap open- it stopped! Where did it go?! Another cold wave passes over me, and I realize what it's trying to tell me… Gulping, I gather my courage and slowly turn around, preparing for the worst…

            …Only to stop and breathe a sigh of relief. It was only Yami who stood there, enveloped in the shadows. He was dressed like me, from what I can tell, only his shirt was black, making the silver thread glitter in the strange light that seemed to come from me. His eyes were sad, as if something horrible plagued his thoughts. 

He took a step closer, coming into the light, and my breath caught. As I stared at him, wide-eyed, he moved toward me until we were face-to-face. His hand cupped my cheek, and he gave an apologetic smile, eyes still shining with an untold sorrow. He kissed me, slow and sweet, and as we parted, he whispered, "Gomen yo…" against my lips. (sorry)

            I gazed at him in confusion, but he only smiled sadly and pulled away, stepping back until we were about a meter apart. What's going on? Suddenly, my body felt like it was on fire. It started at my lips, then spread rapidly throughout until every inch of me was searing in pain. 

I cried out, tears streaming down my face, and the pain intensified, focusing itself into a burning sphere deep within my chest. It felt like acid eating straight through me, and as the burning sensation reached its climax, it rushed out through my back, and I could hear the cloth being ripped to shreds. I collapsed, exhausted, and noted the strange weight that pressed upon me as I lie on my stomach. Too tired to turn my head and see what it was, I opted to lie there as Yami walked over and knelt, embracing me.

            "I know it hurts…. Demo, it's alright now… Everything's going to be fine…." He whispered, and I felt something wet drop on my head.

            I looked up from where he cradled me in his arms and realized he was crying. Why? Why is my love crying? I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned, watching it float to the ground. It was a piece of fabric from my shirt, but it wasn't glowing anymore… I wasn't glowing anymore…

            Another object floated down and landed by my hand, and, curious, I picked it up. It was a feather of the deepest ebony; smooth and sleek. I looked up again and gazed in wonder around me- it was raining fabric and feathers. That was when it dawned upon me… The strange weight, the pain, Yami's sadness….

            I had wings……

[Dream Sequence End]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I jolted awake, panting heavily. What was that?! Why had I grown wings?! Why had they been black?!

            I held my head in my hands, trying to calm down. I heard birds chirping outside, and the small beams of light that shone through the slats of my blinds clearly meant it was the next morning. I checked my clock- 6:15, the time I normally woke up to get ready for school. Forcing myself to ignore the nagging feeling something was amiss, I went through my usual morning routine, then said good-bye to 'Ji-chan and started walking down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As I neared the front gates, I heard someone yell my name and was nearly tackled by a hysteric Ryou.

            "Oh my God! Yuugi-kun, I'm so sorry! I tried to warn you…! Really, I did! But I was too late! I- I- Oh God, I'M SO SORRY!!!" he cried, sobbing into my chest as we lie sprawled out on the school lawn.

            "R- Ryou-kun! Nani?!" (what the-?!) I stuttered, not knowing what could've brought on this type of behavior.

            He pulled away, gazing down at me with sad eyes. "You're like me now, Yuugi-kun…. I can see it… You've… you've become one of the Fallen…"

            My mind tried to process what he was saying, but it was useless, having frozen over when I got a good look at Ryou….

            …..He had black wings too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: *proud smile* Well, there you have it- chapter 5… Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself… A bit short though… --; *sighs* Oh well…

Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Things are getting a lot more complicated now…. And *gasp* I think I might've stumbled onto some sort of a plot! O_O;

As for when the next chappie comes out, I have but one request before I can write it. I need a couple of you to send me fanart for this chapter. I'm gonna try drawing something for it too, but knowing me, it won't look half as good as when I'd imagined it in my mind…. --; *grumbles about non-cooperative hands* 

If I _do_ manage to draw something decent, just tell me if you want to see it, and I'll e-mail it to you. I must warn you, though- I haven't drawn Yuugi-tachi for a few months now… ; (Piro, Largo, Miho, [Mega Tokyo] Sora, Riku, Rikku, [Kingdom Hearts, 'cept Rikku, cuz' he's kinda like Riku's yami] Naruto, Sasuke, [Naruto] and Daisuke [DN Angel], yes…. Yuugi-tachi, no…. ; I really need to get back on track…)

So, after at least 2 or 3 of you send me fanart, I will type up and post the next chapter. Yes, I know I'm evil. But being evil is fun, so tough shit. XP

Well, I guess I'll try drawing something, or maybe try doing that fanart of Naruto in tight leather pants that Japime Gurl wanted…. *thinks about it* Nah… I'll probably screw his face up…. --; *thinks about it some more* _Still_…. *ponders some more* Think she'll mind if he has wings? Cuz' I feel like drawing wings after writing all about them…. ;


	6. Fragmented Existence

K: Konnichiwa, minna! ; Gomen for taking so long to update… I got caught up with other fics…. Again. (happens a lot, don't it?)

Y: rolls her eyes The only reason she's updating this now is because it's the next one up from the bottom that needs to be completed aside from "Machigai", "Odorokasu", and "Double Take"… --; (She began the next chapters for each of those, but saved the data on the GOOD computer, which is now out-of-commission because she deleted some of the programming, the baka…)

K: It was an accident, dammit!!! scowl scowl

Y: Donna ni demo da na……. ;

K: sighs Anyhoo, I managed to draw a decent pic for last chapter, so if you want to see it, go to my deviantart page and click the link to my gallery. You might have to flip through it a while to find it, but it's there. I changed it a bit from the text, though… ;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but I own the AU they live in, so HA!!!!

**Dedications:**

- VampssAmby12010 (Here's some more! Enjoy!)

- Rox (Glad you like it so far! Here's the next segment.)

- Princess Strawberry (Eh? What action? blink blink  Heh- j/k. XP Here's some more! Probably short as ever, but I'm on a time limit, this time.)

- Shenya (Well, I didn't get any fanart, but I'm continuing anyway, cuz' I managed to draw some for myself. That, and I have to update this sooner or later anyway, and it was next on the list and all that. )

- SilverLily aka Blood Moon (It's okei if you can't send fanart- no one else did anyway… --; Ah well- tough luck. It's a shame I can't see your art, though, considering your high opinion of your talents. I'm sure I'd enjoy seeing them… )

- Dynasty San (Shut up, Rhea. mock scowl I can't help my strange quirks. XP)

- Silver Goddess (Continuing! )

- DigiDreamerLiss (Problem is, Yami cares a bit _too_ much. evil, secret-hiding grin You'll find out what I mean by that sooner or later… Stick figures with wings? Yeah- I'd accept that at this point. ;)

- Shitsumon (Oo; Dearie? Oo; coughs Anyhoo, he's still the hikari- his light's just been dimmed, so to speak. )

- yamibakuramalik#1fan (K: WAI! CHOCOLATE! Y: For the love of Ra! NOOOOO!!! She'll eat it and get hyper!!! OO; K: eating chocolate already Y: -- Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.)

- Destiny (K: blushes Why, thank you! I'm not all that great though… blush blush Y: OO; Good Ra! She's being MODEST!! faints K: blinks and stares down at her passed-out yami Heh- I _knew_ that would happen! XD)

(And any others I've missed who've reviewed since the last time I was working on this chapter)

**Kurayami**** no Koishii:**

**Fragmented Existence**

(Ryou)

          Oh God…. How could I have ever let this happen…? I should have told him, should've warned him from the start. Instead, I ignored my gut feeling and gave Yuugi's lover the benefit of the doubt- figured that he cared enough for him to refrain from doing this…

            I knew he was an incubus all along; as soon as I heard his name… Nahkti always complains about his 'arch-nemesis,' so someone would have to be as thick as a wall not to realize they were one and the same. Yami… Why did you do it? Why force him into such a thing, without even asking if he wanted it? Why be like your most hated foe?

            Yuugi…. I'm sorry. So very, very sorry… I can't say it enough. Why, oh, why did I ever trick myself into thinking he was harmless? They're all the same- they don't give a damn about what you want; they only think about themselves. They might pretend to care, you can fool yourself into thinking that you're in love and that the pain is worth it, but it isn't. Once you realize the truth, all you can do is mourn what could've been and swear you'll never let it happen to someone else you love.

            And the truth is, you can never go back. To become a fallen is to belong in the realm of the living, nor dead, no longer. Caught between, we exist in a world of nothing but grays…

            When I met Yuugi, I swore to protect him from something like this. He's the purest person I've ever known, and the sheer radiance that gleamed within him called out to me in the shadows. Now, as I stare down at his fragile body, tainted by the same black wings, the light has abandoned him, and my heart weeps.

            ………I've…………failed him…….

            His pale hand reaches up and wipes away my tears, and I turn away from his touch- I don't deserve it. It's my fault he's this way, and now his spirit is trapped; he'll never be able to enter the kingdom of Heaven. There's no escape for us- no place for us in either land. Our souls are tied to the demons that made us this way, and we're chained to them for all eternity.

            We can't go near any holy relic or person, and we can't even use exorcism to purify ourselves. We can't die unless our master dies, and even then, we'll be treated as outcasts in whichever realm we end up in. We're shunned by God's servants, and treated like dogs by the creatures of Hell, so the only place we can ever hope to live in peace is among normal humans; but even then, we're not like them. We can never be like them again. They will all die someday, and pass on to a place that will accept them, whether they like it or not. We are forced to wander the worlds, forever filled with an endless sorrow.

            You knew, Yami. You knew the consequences of your actions, and yet, you did it anyway. Just as Nahkti did. For bitter rivals, you're very much alike…

            …And I'll never forgive you for what you did to him.

(Yami)

            I can't believe I went through with it. How could I be so selfish?! I didn't even think about what Yuugi wanted… I only thought of how I wanted us to be together forever. Now I've taken away his hopes, his dreams… He'll have to sit idly by and watch as, one by one, his friends will grow old and die. He'll see things no one else can see- those who are close to death, those who will go to Heaven, and those who will be banished to the depths of Hell…

            He'll go through all this and won't be able to understand what's happening to him, and all he'll know is that it has to do with what I did last night. He'll probably never be happy again, and it's all my fault…

            Arrrrrgh- why did I have to go and do something so STUPID?! I shouldn't have let myself fall for him in the first place… I should've left him alone like Ahmose said… The he wouldn't be in this predicament... He'd be hurt for a while, but he would've moved on. But now….

            …Now he doesn't have a choice. I took it away from him. Now he'll have to live as a Fallen, and things can never be the same again.

            I just hope he doesn't hate me… I know I deserve it- he has every right to despise every atom of me, but I can't help it. I know I'm a selfish bastard, but I…. I love him, and if he were to reject me, I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably want to kill myself, but if I do, then he dies too. I don't want to take away the only chance at life he has…

            …What have I gotten us into…?

K: DONE!! Sorry it's short again… I have a headache right now… X.X;

Y: It's either dehydration, sitting at the comp too long, or woe at not being able to beat the Shadow boss in Devil May Cry.

K: nods It took me 6 times to beat the Magma Spider boss, and now I have to fight the Radamned Saber-toothed Tiger thing entirely with my puny little guns because swords don't fucking work on the damn thing. scowls Fucking sonova bitch….

Y: -.-; Anyway, there's the first update since what- February? .; Good Ra, aibou's slow…

K: Oh, XP. You've only written maybe 3 chapters in the whole time I've been writing fanfiction, and you used MY body to do it. So hush.

Y: XP I'm a yami- how else am I supposed to write?!

K: -.-;


End file.
